The present invention relates to a high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function in which high frequency heating and steam heating are combined to heat-treat an object to be heated.
Conventionally, in this type of high frequency heating apparatus, there are a microwave oven with a high frequency generator for heating, and a combination oven that a convection heater for generating heated air is added in this microwave oven. In addition, a steamer that steam is introduced into a heating chamber and a steam convection oven that a convection heater is added in a steamer are also used as cooking appliances.
When food is cooked by the cooking appliance, the cooking appliance is controlled so as to cook the food in the best condition. More specifically, the cooking of combining high frequency heating with hot air heating can be controlled by the combination oven, and the cooking of combining steam heating with hot air heating can be controlled by the steam convection oven. However, in the cooking of combining high frequency heating with steam heating, efforts are needed that food to be cooked is transferred between different cooking appliances in each of heat treatment. In order to solve the inconvenience, there is a cooking appliance that realizes high frequency heating, steam heating, and electric heating by a single appliance. This cooking appliance is disclosed in JP-A-54-115448.
However, according to the configuration of the publication, a vaporizing chamber for generating heated steam is embedded under a heating chamber, and water is supplied from a water storage tank at a fixed water level all the time. Therefore, it is difficult to clean the periphery of the heating chamber everyday. A problem arises particularly in the vaporizing chamber that calcium and magnesium in water are concentrated to precipitate and fix onto the bottom of the vaporizing chamber or the inside of pipes to reduce an amount of steam generated in the course of generating steam, and consequently the chamber is turned to dirty environment where mold is easily propagated.
In addition, as a system for introducing steam into the heating chamber, it can be considered that steam is generated by a heating unit such as a boiler disposed outside the heating chamber and the steam generated here is supplied to the heating chamber. However, problems arise that mold is contaminated and propagated in a pipe for introducing steam, the pipe for introducing steam is damaged by freezing, and foreign substances such as rust are mixed. Furthermore, the heating unit is often difficult to be disassembled and cleaned. Therefore, in the cooking appliances that particularly require the attention to the hygiene of food to be treated, the system for introducing steam from outside is hard to adopt.
The invention has been made in consideration of the circumstances. An object is to provide a high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function in which a steam generating part is easy to clean and can be kept hygienically, and the temperature of the steam generating part is controlled to generate an optimum amount of steam for foods for enhancing heating efficiency.
In order to achieve the object, a high frequency heating apparatus according to the invention has a high frequency generating part, a steam generating part for generating steam inside a heating chamber, and a temperature detecting part for detecting temperature of the steam generating part
Accordingly, steam can be supplied into the heating chamber quickly to enhance the efficiency of generating steam, and a rate of temperature rise in an object to be heated can be accelerated by combining high frequency heating with steam heating. Therefore, efficient cooking is feasible for a short time.
An aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function comprises: a high frequency generating part for supplying a high frequency to a heating chamber for accommodating an object to be heated; and a steam generating part for generating steam inside the heating chamber, wherein at least any one of high frequency and steam is supplied into the heating chamber to heat-treat the object to be heated, the high frequency heating apparatus including a temperature detecting part for detecting temperature of the steam generating part.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, since steam is generated inside the heating chamber, the steam can be supplied into the heating chamber quickly, and the efficiency of generating steam can be improved. In addition, since the steam generating part exists inside the heating chamber, the steam generating part can be cleaned easily at the same time when the inside of the heating chamber is cleaned, and the inside of the heating chamber can be kept in a hygienic environment all the time. Furthermore, since the apparatus has the temperature detecting part for detecting the temperature of the steam generating part, heating without water can be prevented, and safety can be enhanced. Moreover, as the heating systems, both of high frequency heating and steam heating can be performed at the same time, either high frequency heating or steam heating can be performed separately, and both can be performed in a predetermined order freely. Thus, a suitable cooking method can be selected freely in accordance with types of foods, frozen foods and refrigerated foods. Particularly, since a rate of temperature rise in the object to be heated can be accelerated when high frequency heating and steam heating are used in combination, efficient cooking is feasible for a short time.
Another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized by having a high frequency generating part for supplying a high frequency to a heating chamber for accommodating an object to be heated; and a steam generating part for generating steam inside the heating chamber, wherein at least any one of high frequency and steam is supplied into the heating chamber to heat-treat the object to be heated, wherein the steam generating part has a temperature detecting part for detecting temperature of the steam generating part near an evaporating dish having a recess for containing water to generate steam by heating.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, since the temperature detecting part is disposed near the evaporating dish for generating steam, the temperatures of the evaporating dish can be controlled more minutely, and an amount of steam generated can be controlled optimally in accordance with foods.
A further aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the temperature detecting part has a temperature detecting unit disposed outside the reflector for reflecting radiant heat from an evaporating dish heater for heating the evaporating dish toward the evaporating dish.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the evaporating dish is heated by the evaporating dish heater to generate steam, and the radiant heat from the evaporating dish heater is reflected toward the evaporating dish by the reflector. Therefore, the heat generated by the heater can be utilized to generate steam highly efficiently. Additionally, since the temperature detecting part is disposed outside the reflector, the temperatures of the evaporating dish can be detected with no influence of the radiant heat from the heater, and an amount of steam generated can be controlled in accordance with foods.
A still another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the evaporating dish has a projecting surface in a part of the recess for containing water.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the evaporating dish is disposed inside the heating chamber, and water stored in the recess for containing water in the evaporating dish is heated to generate steam. The projecting surface is disposed in a part of the recess for containing water, the projecting surface is exposed when the amount of water is reduced, and the temperatures of the projecting surface partially rise. Therefore, the temperature detecting part can detect an amount of water left before water in the evaporating dish is completely evaporated, and an amount of steam generated can be controlled in accordance with foods.
A yet another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the projecting surface in the evaporating dish is continuously disposed from the inner side to the outer side of the reflector, and the temperature detecting unit is disposed at the projecting surface.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the evaporating dish is disposed inside the heating chamber, and water stored in the recess for containing water in the evaporating dish is heated to generate steam. Since the projecting surface is formed in a part of the recess for containing water to the outside of the reflector, when the amount of water is reduced and the projecting surface is exposed to raise the temperature, heat is easily transferred to the temperature detecting part disposed outside the reflector, and an amount of steam generated can be controlled more minutely.
A still further aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that a plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near the evaporating dish.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near the evaporating dish for generating steam inside the heating chamber. Therefore, temperatures can be detected accurately even though the evaporating dish has variations in the temperature distribution, and the reliability of control can be enhanced.
A yet another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that at least one of the plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near a water supply part for supplying water into the evaporating dish.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near the evaporating dish for generating steam inside the heating chamber, and at least one of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near the water supply part for supplying water into the evaporating dish, which can detect the new supply of water into the evaporating dish when new water is supplied to reduce temperatures near the temperature detecting part.
A yet further aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed at projecting surfaces having different heights provided in the evaporating dish.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the plurality of the temperature detecting parts is disposed near the evaporating dish for generating steam inside the heating chamber, and they are disposed at each of the projecting surfaces having different heights disposed in the evaporating dish. Therefore, the level of water left in the evaporating dish can be detected because the water level of each of the projecting surfaces exposed is varied.
A still yet another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the evaporating dish is formed of the same material as that of the heating chamber.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the evaporating dish for generating steam inside the heating chamber is formed of the same material as that of the heating chamber, which can prevent electrolytic corrosion by contact of dissimilar metals. Additionally, the evaporating dish can be formed by denting a part of the bottom of the heating chamber downward.
A yet another aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the evaporating dish has the surface of the recess for containing water surface-treated with fluorine.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, since the recess for containing water in the evaporating dish for generating steam inside the heating chamber is surface-treated with fluorine, the evaporating dish can be cleaned easily. That is, calcium and magnesium in water are sometimes concentrated to precipitate and fix onto the bottom of the evaporating dish in the course of generating steam. However, since the surface treatment with fluorine allows easy wiping, the environment of the heating chamber can be kept hygienically all the time.
A still yet further aspect of the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function is characterized in that the evaporating dish has a surface formed of a color having a heat absorption rate different from a material color, the surface onto which radiant heat is irradiated from the evaporating dish heater.
In the high frequency heating apparatus with steam generation function, the radiant heat from the evaporating dish heater is reflected toward the evaporating dish by the reflector. Additionally, the surface onto which the radiant heat from the evaporating dish is irradiated is formed of the color having a high heat absorption rate, which allows the heat generated by the heater to be utilized for generating steam highly efficiently.